


Humbled

by NYWCgirl



Series: Peter’s pet [2]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Butt Plugs, Cock & Ball Torture, Heavy BDSM, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Restraints, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 17:24:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14501895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Neal doesn´t follow the House Rules and is being punished.





	Humbled

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a timestamp for ‘Pets are taken care of’, which can be found here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11894271

The moment he saw Peter´s face, he knew he was in trouble. He knew, but he wanted to test the boundaries and now he was about the face the consequences. Peter comes in with a steel device that looks like two steel rods held together with bolts, there is a whole in the middle and he can guess what is going through it. Peter commands him on hands and knees if he knows what is best for him. Peter grabs his sac and pulls it backwards and attaches the device, which Peter called a humbler.

Neal expects an intense crushing pain, but as always, he completely misinterpreted the device. Yes, it causes him discomfort in his balls, but not like he expected. His balls aren´t squeezed or crushed directly. The discomfort he feels comes from the fact that his ball sac is stretched taut which results in an uncomfortable squeezing sensation.

‘Follow me!’

Peter pulls on his leash and Neal can’t feel more degraded. He wants to get up to follow Peter, but when he does, his scrotal skin is pulled so tight that his balls feel like they are going to be ripped off. It hurts too much and he quickly drops back on his knees.

He can hear the smile in Peter´s voice when he talks.

‘Guess you now know why they call it a humbler?’

Neal only nods and follows Peter on hand and knees through the house until they are at Peter´s desk. The training dildo is attached to the side and Peter pulls Neal closer, making him take it in his mouth. He then loops the leash around the table leg and pulls making Neal take the dildo deeper. Peter makes sure he can breathe, before tying him off. There is no place to go but stay in this position.

Peter sits down at his desk and starts working. Neal looks around with his limited range of vision and finds it worse that he isn´t blindfolded. Not being able to see, he can retreat into himself, but now he is aware of everything that is going on around him. Jones who enters to bring in the mail, commenting that Peter has been very inventive this time.

Diana who brings Peter coffee some time later, discussing the latest info pertaining some clients. All the while Neal is left drooling at Peter´s desk. When he starts to fatigue, Neal moves and wants to sit on his haunches, only to painfully stretch his ball sac, so he gets up again. He can feel his muscles starting to burn.

Peter gets up and walks behind him and Neal is aware what a fantastic tool Peter has in making him feel vulnerable. With his balls pulled back and exposed as they are to potential abuse from behind, he feels on edge, nervous and ultimately very submissive.

Peter´s hand fondles his balls and Neal expects pain, but as soon as Peter has felt his balls, he leaves them and sits down again, typing away. It takes some time for Neal to realize Peter was just checking his blood circulation. He cares, yes he wants Neal punished and miserable but at the same time he is responsible for Neal´s wellbeing.

Neal´s punishment is boring and uncomfortable. His arms and legs muscles are now beyond burning and he can feel the collar dig in his neck. Not because Peter tightened it, but because he lets himself hang from it, to ease the ache in his jaw from keeping his mouth around the dildo. He starts to wonder whether Peter is going to keep him here all day.

‘You are doing really well Neal.’

Neal doesn´t want to feel good about the praise, but for some reason, it does make him feel proud. He hates that he feels this way. He is being physically punished and still his tormenter can make him feel good.

He doesn´t realize he closed his eyes until he feels slack in the leash and he quickly moves back. But he isn´t done yet, Peter pulls him closer to him and frees his straining cock from his jeans. Neal knows what to do and he starts sucking Peter´s cock. His jaw aches and he isn´t doing the best job he can and Peter notices, because he is pulled closer. He understands the gesture and deep throats that thick cock, taking it all the way.

‘Good boy, the training paid off, you are becoming a good cock slut.’

He can feel a blush creep in his cheeks and he knows Peter can see it as well.

‘There is no shame in it, pretty one. I knew for the moment I saw you that you were a sub and that you needed guidance and structure. And you do so well for me. You really make me proud, even now during your punishment, you are doing very well. Now swallow.’

Neal does as he is told and it doesn´t take long for Peter to come. Neal efficiently cleans Peter up and is tied back to the desk leg. He already hates his punishment and he is really done. During Peter´s coffee break, where he is released for a bathroom break and some water, he tells Peter that he thinks he is been punished enough. The moment the words leave his mouth, he knows that it was the wrong thing to say. Peter doesn´t say anything, just raises his eyebrows.

Without saying anything, Peter pulls him up by his collar and Neal stumbles to his feet, crying out when the humbler pulls on his balls, the pain radiating into his groin. Peter doesn´t release his grip on his collar and Neal pants, trying to breathe through the pain.

‘Did you say anything?’

‘No Master, I am sorry.’

‘I bet you will be when I am done with you.’

Peter lets go on his collar and Neal quickly drops back to his knees and hands, relieving the tension on his poor balls.

‘I will decide when you have been punished enough. I thought you were ready to go without gag, but I was proven wrong, so from now on, you will be once again gagged 24/7.’

Neal can only wish he could take his words back, but it is too late. He is tied again to the desk leg while Peter leaves the room.

When he re-enters the room, Neal´s heart sinks. He is carrying a cloth bag and inside are what appear to be heavy items, he can even hear the metal clinging when the parts hit each other.

‘I was pleased with the way you took your punishment Neal, but then you couldn´t keep your big mouth shut, could you? Well, I don´t want to hear you so I will put a hood on you. From now on, I don´t hear a peep from you, when I do, I will add an extra hour to the punishment you are already receiving, understood?’

‘Y’s m’st’r’ Neal garbles around the gag.

Peter releases the leash and massages Neal´s jaw. A leather hood is placed over Neal´s head and fastened. Next comes a penis gag which is firmly fastened around his head and Neal breathes loudly through his nose as he has been taught so Peter can determine he has a free airway. Neal thinks that this will be it, but Peter isn´t done yet, with his penis already locked in its cage and his balls tied behind his legs, Peter lubes up his hole and slowly pushes in something cold. It feels like a steel anal plug until Peter does something to it and it extends open, stretching his hole from the inside out. It surprises Neal and he can barely suppress the groan.

‘Good boy.’

Something is fastened to it and once its heaviness hits Neal´s exposed balls, he realizes it is a metal chain. A pair of nipple clamps looped through his collar complete the outfit. Neal pants around the gag but is determined not to make a sound. This is bad enough and he doesn´t want to be a minute longer in this contraption then necessary. Something is threated through a ring on his hood and then Neal´s head is pulled backwards toward the butt plug. Neal isn´t going anywhere. He already regrets challenging Peter dearly. He is still trying to determine what is more uncomfortable, because that is what is it. Nothing really hurts, it is all uncomfortable. No, he has to rethink that, the nipple clamps bite in his nipples. Well as long as he stays still, he will be alright.

Neal doesn´t know how much time has passed, when Peter calls his attention. He moves indicating that he heard Peter without making a sound.

‘It is dinner time, Neal, so we are moving to the dining room.’

Clearly Peter doesn´t expect Neal to crawl in this outfit to the dining room? His question is quickly answered when Peter pulls on the chain attached to the device in his ass. He slowly follows Peter, trying not to aggravate all the devices attached to his body.

Once he enters the dining room, he can already smell the food and his stomach growls, remembering him that he didn´t eat this afternoon. He is lead what he assumes is Peter’s chair and tied off. The gag is removed and Neal is glad to be able to close his mouth. His head is also released so he can bent forward. He doesn´t say anything and he can hear Peter approves.

He can feel a straw being held in front of him and he greedily sucks in the water until the glass is empty. The empty glass is taken away and next he can feel a piece of meat, so he gently takes it from Peter´s fingers. Peter makes sure he is being fed properly before he eats himself. Neal takes the opportunity to take stock of his body. His nipples throb from the pulling on them and his groin feels stretched because of the humbler and the act that Peter pulled him up, but nothing that won´t be gone with some rest.

To finish dinner, Peter allows him a sip of wine, before reattaching the gag and fastening his head once again. Neal is disappointed to find out that they aren´t done yet. Peter leads Neal to the living room, because Neal can feel the thick carpet under his knees.

The chain on the butt plug is pulled upwards and taut and so his head is also pulled backwards a bit, pulling his nipples painfully. A small groan escapes him and he worries but Peter reassures him that it doesn´t count since he knows this is uncomfortable.

‘Now Neal, you did very well and this will be the end of your punishment if you keep still through the next three swats. Make a noise, and I leave you like this for the rest of the night.’

Neal wants to nod his head that he understood, but he can´t since it is already pulled backwards.

The first swat of the paddle hits his right butt cheek and he cringes but doesn´t make a sound.

‘Very good Neal.’

The next one hit his left cheek and again he stays still.

The next swat hits the metal device and pushes it in deeper, but it is OK, it doesn´t even hurt, it is just uncomfortable. He is glad that he was able to stay still for the three swats like Peter asked him to.

However, he doesn´t expect the next one, it hits his right testicle and he bites down on the dildo in his mouth to prevent the cry from escaping. He can feel tears form. This fucking hurts, panic grips his heart and he starts panting.

‘You are doing so good Neal, I am so proud, one more and you are done. Show me what a good paij slut you can be.’

The swat hits his left ball and he can´t contain the sob that forms.

‘So good for me.’

Peter gently massages his balls and releases his head and gag. Peter gently opens the humbler, releasing his sac and Neal has never been more grateful. Once again, Peter gently massages his balls and Neal leans heavily against Peter who pulls him closer and then up on the couch. Neal has his head in Peter´s lap, when Peter unfastens the hood and Neal blinks against the light

‘You were gorgeous Neal. You are such a good pet for me.’

Neal looks up at Peter, because he still has the device in his ass. He touches Peter´s knee like he was taught when he just arrived.

‘Yes, Neal? You can use words.’

‘I am still wearing the butt plug.’

‘I know pet, it is called an ass lock and it is based on a medieval torture device called a pear of anguish and I want it to stay in, it is hot and I have some plans with it later.’

Neal nods and lays his head back down.

‘But I will release the nipple clamps. Ready?’

Neal knows it is going to hurt like bitch but he nods.

Peter slowly releases the first and immediately starts sucking on it. Neal cries out, but before he can think, Peter has released the other and is rolling it between his fingers, while biting and sucking the other one.

Neal comes untouched that evening and Peter is more than proud of his boy.

 


End file.
